


I wish I was your coronary artery, so that I could be wrapped around your heart.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ryan gets sick, insists that he's fine and Michael visits him at his house to take care of him cause he's worried? Cuddly soup and bad nextflix movies ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I was your coronary artery, so that I could be wrapped around your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Though Ryan had insisted, countless times, that he was fine Michael simply didn't believe him. When they arrived home, Michael ushered the older man to the couch despite Ryan's protests that he could walk by himself. Michael grabbed a blanket from the armchair, opening it and wrapping it tightly around Ryan. Ryan grumbled and tried to bat him away but one stern look from Michael had him dropping his hand.  
"I'm fine, honestly Michael." Ryan muttered with his raspy voice, reaching for the remote as Michael hurried through the door.  
"Uh-huh, sure you are." Michael replied, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. "What soup do you want, chicken or tomato?" Michael asked over the sound of cupboards opening and closing. Ryan sighed.  
"I don't want any." Ryan told him, channel surfing.  
"Tomato it is." Michael exclaimed as he placed the can on the countertop. Ryan scoffed.

  
Ryan huffed as Michael pushed a tray onto his lap but in truth, he didn't mind being pampered. There was a mug of tea, Ryan assumed, next to his soup and he looked at Michael quizzically as he lifted it up. Michael shrugged.  
"Gavin said it helped." He explained as Ryan tried a sip. It was a little too sweet for his taste but he wasn't about to complain with Michael looming over him like he was.  
"Its good, thank you. Why don't you sit down?" Ryan insisted, gesturing to the space beside him as he picked up his spoon. Michael hesitated, watching Ryan eat a mouthful of soup before settling down beside him. Once he was comfortable and he'd stolen half of Ryan's blanket, Michael frowned at the TV.  
"Are we really watching his crap?" He asked. Ryan snickered around a mouthful of soup.  
"We can watch whatever, I'm actually kind of tired anyway." Ryan said as he dipped the spoon back into his bowl. Michael nodded.

  
They ended up watching some random comedy, one Michael had seen a thousand times and had yet to tire of it. Ryan had only seen it once or twice, thanks to his boyfriend, and occasionally laughed at some of the jokes along with Michael. But laughing hurt his chest and it often ended in coughing, Michael watching him with a raised eyebrow as Ryan insisted, once again, that he was fine. Ryan wriggled to get comfortable, resting his elbow on the armrest and in turn resting his cheek upon his hand. It worked, for a few minutes. Ryan sighed as his arm started to cramp, letting his head loll back instead. Even that started to hurt and he eventually gave up with a long, frustrated sigh. Michael looked to him and shook his head. Michael reached for the tray Ryan had forgotten, leaning forward and placing it on their coffee table. Michael then proceeded to lean back, lifting his arm in a silent offer for Ryan to cuddle into. Ryan smiled at him as he snuggled down, resting his cheek against Michael's chest and humming when Michael wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

  
Now Ryan didn't enjoy being sick, when did anybody? But it was moments like this that made him appreciate his raspy voice and gammy chest. Michael's body was as warm as ever, his steady heartbeat lulling Ryan to sleep. Michael was carding his fingers through Ryan's slightly sweaty hair as he watched the movie, his over hand rubbing Ryan's arm gently. Ryan's own fingers were wrapped around Michael's shirt, clinging to it as he swung his legs up and over onto Michael's lap. Michael gave a grunt but otherwise he didn't protest. He was far too absorbed in the movie as Ryan stared at him, taking a minute to acquaint himself with every freckle on Michael's cheeks before Ryan's eyes started to flutter shut. It was when his breathing evened out that Michael looked down at him, smiling at the sleeping man below. Michael bent down to press a feather-light kiss to Ryan's fever warm forehead. Michael wouldn't wish harm on Ryan, ever, but he quite liked it when Ryan was sick. It allowed him to fuss and cuddle Ryan constantly. It was especially times like this, as Ryan fidgeted in his sleep, that Michael truly appreciated Ryan's sickness.


End file.
